


Plans A through F

by NerdofSpades



Series: Open Doors [9]
Category: Assassination Classroom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, career counseling, hero schools, planning for the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 05:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdofSpades/pseuds/NerdofSpades
Summary: When it comes to that special time of year where third year junior high students plan out their future, Izuku is more than ready to answer Korosensei's questions. Korosensei does have one question Izuku wasn't expecting. Afterall, just because someone could be great, doesn't mean the world will let them.





	Plans A through F

“Hmmm,” Korosensei hummed, looking over Izuku’s career counseling sheet, “No back up plan?”

Izuku frowned. “But you said-”

“You can be a hero? That you’d be great for heroics? Yes, I did,” Korosensei nodded. “I also said it was going to be difficult to get a license. It might even be near impossible depending on how the deck gets stacked. That doesn’t mean you can’t help people. While you could turn to vigilantism, I would prefer you be able to live comfortably.”

“V-vigilantism? I wouldn’t-”

“Now, now, Midoriya-kun, we both know your heroic soul would get the better of you eventually. And we both know I wouldn’t normally advocate for such illegalities, considering I want all of you to grow to your full potential, but you may find that the way this country writes its laws is rather… odd, and leaves a few wonderful little loopholes here and there. Now, do you have any ideas on what you’ll do if you can’t get your hands on a hero license?”

Izuku thought for a moment. “Being a paramedic or a doctor would be nice, but I don’t think I have a strong enough grasp of human biology for that. Being a quirk scientist of some type would certainly play to my skills, but…” his face started to burn.

“But…” Korosensei prompted.

“I doubt I would find it fulfilling enough. I need to be able to help people more directly than that.”

Korosensei nodded. “You’re right. You do wonderful analysis and can see the best and worst parts of any quirk, but you thrive on seeing others do well. Keep going, Midoriya-kun.”

Izuku nodded. “Maybe I could be a police officer. Or a detective?”

Korosensei smiled down at him. “I think detective would suit you best of the two. There are other options, for sure, but it’s a start. Now, talk to me about the hero schools.”

Izuku gave a firm nod. “Right,” he said. “UA, of course. If I make it there, I’ll have the best shot possible of getting a license, but it’s also going to be the hardest to get into. They are notoriously secretive about their entrance exam, having examinees sign NDA’s as soon as they arrive. Revealing the information could result in you being rejected from any other schools you applied to. They don’t allow support gear in unless it is necessary and registered to you and your quirk. They do, however, allow examinees to bring in anything they could make themselves with supplies from a local hardware store, which of course means you can also bring in anything you could buy from the same hardware store. I’m also applying to their general studies department. If I can’t get into any hero courses, I will still have a chance to earn a spot at the Sports Festival.”

“And, failing even that, UA’s general studies will be more than sufficient to prepare you for whatever comes next.”

“Yes, Sensei.”

“Continue, Midoriya-kun.”

“Ken is the twelfth top hero school in the country, with a much higher rate of enrollment than UA, in part because of the lesser prestige, but also because they have more classes. Where UA only accepts 40 hero students every year, Ken accepts 80. They’re also less secretive than UA about their test, but that’s because the specifics change every year even if the general concept stays the same. They have a series of tests and challenges that are graded on an unknown metric but look at a wide variety of qualities that are essential to heroes of all types, including rescue and underground heroes as well as the more traditional front-line types. They also have a good track record of getting heroes through their licensing exams, but they tend to under prepare their students for the media coverage they have to deal with, something I’ll be avoiding regardless.”

“Isn’t Ken rather far from here?” Korosensei asked.

“Er, yes, Sensei,” Izuku said, startled out of his rather detailed report. “I figure if we’re all still alive by then I’ll have enough money to cover rent. If that… doesn’t happen, Ken also doesn't have any rules against their students working part time jobs and has some funds set aside to help promising students. They might also have a deal with some of the local landlords. That part is a little unclear.”

Korosensei nodded again, and Izuku continued. “Toku is largely unranked and, in a way, seems to be even more paranoid about their entrance exam process than even UA. They largely focus on underground heroics, with just enough emphasis on the traditional aspects that their students tend to pass the licensing exam, though at a significantly decreased rate compared to UA and Ken, and can function in more public issues during emergencies when all heroes need to respond. Toku is also a little far, but it’s closer than Ken. They have dorms set up and actually encourage part time jobs. They say it is to get a better understanding of life for all members of the community and to help practice for undercover work.”

Izuku could see Korosensei look intrigued at the idea of a school like Toku. One that would more or less continue the exact lessons he wanted his students to learn. Izuku pushed on before he could say anything else.

“Buntai,” he said slowly. “I’m not sure what to make of Buntai. They should be the easiest to get into. They are the lowest ranking of the four, but they also struggle to get their students through the exams, with most students requiring at least two attempts, a small number passing on their first, and even smaller group passing on the third and fourth tries respectively, and the remainder giving up after their fourth. I like their ideals, with the emphasis on teamwork, but that could easily turn against me given…” Izuku pulled a face, “everything.”

Silence fell between them.

“Only four schools?” Korosensei asked.

Izuku nodded. “I ruled out anyone that had any rules regard quirkless applicants. A lot of them denied admission to quirkless students, and some had rules that would make it harder. Some had rules that would make it easier, but looking closer, none of their quirkless students ever stayed for more than a year, which… doesn’t speak well for what they actually think or why they have those rules. I also decided to stagger the exams I registered for to avoid overworking myself from tests and travel.”

Korosensei’s face turned red with the darker circle on it. “That is perfect, Midoriya-kun. How would you rank the schools, from easiest to hardest?”

“Uh, UA’s general studies will definitely be the easiest. I’m a shoe in, based on the mock exams. I don’t know where to put Buntai,” he said, making the same face as before, “for the reasons mentioned previously. Whether or not I can get in will depend on who I get paired with for the exam and what kind of task they give us to complete.” Korosensei nodded along. “Of the remaining, I would say that Toku will be the easiest after all of the training you’ve given us and will likely be a good fit for me overall. Ken has the most wiggle room for me to work with but has stricter rules about what can be brought in and is actually harder to plan for. UA, despite giving me the most information to work with, will definitely be the hardest. Between the challenge of the exam itself and the sheer number of people I’m competing against… it’ll be hard.”

Korosensei placed a comforting tentacle on Izuku’s head and ruffled his hair slightly. “You’ve come a long way, Midoriya-kun. In your skills and in your self-confidence. You have grown in leaps and bounds and, in many cases, faster than any of your peers. Trust yourself. You’ll be just fine, wherever you go, and whatever may happen. I approve of your plans wholeheartedly. You may go, now. Send in whoever’s next.”

Izuku beamed and thanked Korosensei with a bow before leaving the room. By the time he returned to his desk, tears were falling down his face. A few classmates, a few friends, came over to see what had happened and make sure he was alright. Izuku waved them off, telling them he was happy. Afterall, he was going to be a hero.


End file.
